The Schwarz Shadow
by LittleMissSkull
Summary: When our beloved detective duo is dealing with a normal case, they have to face another adventure, the war inside a mage family. Romance, action and OC galore! Raited T, just incase
1. Bored

**My first fanfic! I can't believe I'm joining the group of you all amazing fanfic writers! I love your fanfics soooo much! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm from Finland, so my English is… well good, but not perfect. So try to remember that if you find some miss spellings and stuff. Also I have read all the three books both in English and Finnish! English is better.**

**I own nothing (except my own OC characters)**

Valkyrie Cain sat on the pier. She looked the sea, how it looked gray like the sky. She felt a little sad. She didn't know why she just felt blue and it was annoying. After she and Skulduggery had won the Faceless Ones and got Skulduggery back, she enjoyed her couple days of vocation. But not anymore. Four years had passed now and Valkyrie was seventeen, soon was her eighteenth birthday and her parents were a little too exited. Of course she still had little jobs taking down horrible criminals but she wanted to do something like fight against a super villain like Serpine or Vengeous. Valkyrie twirled around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Skulduggery", she said lifelessly. Skulduggery Pleasant was wearing a dark blue colored suit with white shirt and blue tie and his usual overcoat and hat. He was wearing his scarf around his jaw.

"Good day", he said cheerfully. "Ready to go?" Valkyrie sighed.

"I guess so" Valkyrie stood up slowly and started to slouch towards the Bentley. They got in and Skulduggery pulled on the road.

"So, what's on you're mind?" Skulduggery asked keeping his gaze on the road. Valkyrie sighed again.

"I feel little down"

"Oh?" Skulduggery said little confused. "Right, well I guess it's your age and that you are going through some changes…"

"You can stop that now"

"Oh, thank God"

"I'm just bored, that's all"

"Well, you will learn to appreciate quiet parts of detecting", Skulduggery said with an encouraging tone. "You will have more time to practice magic and fighting"

"But I don't want to"; Valkyrie whined. "I want to do something. Fighting and studying is so boring"

"Valkyrie, remember that you are very lucky person. You can learn magic and fighting and learn history that only handful of people knows"

"But I…"

"No buts. If you want to keep doing this, you will have to learn to do some boring work too" Valkyrie sneered and looked out the window.

"I don't like you", Valkyrie said.

"I know", Skulduggery answered amused.

The 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental drove to the Gordon's estate (soon Valkyrie's). Valkyrie and Skulduggery got out. When she was about to turn the key in the lock of the door, it flung open and Tanith's head pocked out. She smiled to Valkyrie, who ran in to hug her.

"Tanith, I don't know you were in Ireland", Valkyrie said laughing.

"I missed you guys too much", she said grinning. They stepped in side the living room where Fletcher was watching television and Ghastly was reading a book. He waved his hand for a greeting.

"Hi, Val and Skul", Fletcher said not taking his look if the TV. The afternoon passed lazily. Skulduggery and Ghastly read some books, Fletcher looked TV, Valkyrie and Tanith talked and laughed and when Fletcher tried to ask what was so funny, both girl answered 'it's a girl thing'. Soon it was night and Tanith and Ghastly had to go and Valkyrie joined with Fletcher to watch some stupid program about criminals and cops. When clock was nine P.M. Skulduggery got a phone call.

"Hello", he answered and Valkyrie turned to him. Skulduggery listened a while and then stood up.

"We'll be on our way", he said and walked out the living room. He took his over coat and put it on after saying bye to the person in phone. Valkyrie hurried to the hall.

"Where are you going?" Fletcher asked.

"Arrest", Skulduggery said. "It's better if you leave here" Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Take care, Fletch", Valkyrie said and ran out. When the door slammed shut, Fletcher sighed.

"I'm always left behind", he said and then changed the channel. "Well, at least I live longer"


	2. Werewolf and Shadows

**Second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Valkyrie ran through in a narrow street in the outskirts of Dublin. She cursed to herself. She had let an idiot criminal ran away after bragging how bored she was and needed a challenge! How could have she done such a rookie mistake? She wouldn't get out of this with out Skulduggery jeer for her. Valkyrie suddenly jumped back as Skuklduggery jumped down on a building.

"Have you seen him?" he asked as he was reading air.

"No", Valkyrie said fast. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. He was faster that we thought" A loud thump and they saw a man in blue clothes lying on the ground. He looked at the detectives and yelped and run. "But he is not that clever than we thought", Skulduggery said and they both ran after him.

***

A huge black 2006 Harley Davidson 1200c speeded on the streets outside Dublin. The driver beaked sideways and came to a graceful halt and removed the helmet. The driver was about a nineteen-year-old girl with black spiky hair. She was wearing a short black skirt, net thighs, a black leather jacket that came down at her pelvis and black army boots. She was pale and slim with spiky black hair and piercings on her nose and eyebrows. She had a razor wire tattoo around her wrist and a spike collar around her neck. Her body was not so feminine and her shapes were hardly noticeable under the clothes. Her delicate features made her look twelve than close to her twenties. She had black eyeliner and she used black lipstick to paint her lips. Her eyes were cold and glittered like wild beast, hunting for a next victim. She looked up to the narrow streets and rose up from her motorbike. She took a deep breath and then took a machine rifle that was strapped at the back of the seat. She loaded it and looked at the night sky. _Full moon_, she thought. _How stereotypical_.

***

Skulduggery tried to attack the criminal from the side, but the man docked with a panicked yelp. Valkyrie pushed the air and the man was thrown off his feet. When the crook was getting up, Skulduggery swung a punch directly in his face and he didn't go up. Skulduggery shoved the unconscious criminal in the Bentley.

"Well, that was that" Skulduggery said and leaned against the Bentley.

"Yeah, another lame criminal ready to be transfer in the holding cells" she sighed.

"You seriously start sounding like an adult who is suffering middle-age crisis", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie glared at him.

"I just hope that something interesting would happen"

"Well, I can tell you that nothing interesting isn't going to happen just in a snap" And the wall next to them exploded with a rain of rubble and bricks.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery backed away and saw how a werewolf crashed through the wall. Then Valkyrie saw a girl who crashed through the wall with the werewolf. She fired a machine gun while she flew through the air and the bullets hit the growling werewolf. The girl jumped on her hand and pushed herself on her feet as the werewolf landed on its feet. The werewolf stood in two legs. It was over two meter tall and its upper body was muscular and legs springy. Long talons struck out of it's finger tips and it's mauling teeth were wet with saliva. The Valkyrie saw the girl. She was dressed in black and had black spiky hair.

"Eyetooth", the girl suddenly said. Valkyrie saw how her arms were bleeding and her leg had several cuts.

"You try to kill me? The dog had finally abandoned its mistress", the girl continued. She shivered and took a hold on her arm. "My brother must have paid you good to send you after me"

"You are not my mistress anymore", the werewolf suddenly said. Its voice was hoarse and deep. "I have no owners anymore! I'm free!"

"Free, eh?" the girl said and laughed. Her voice was starting to turn weak. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood there. Obviously two fighter didn't saw them.

"How could you be free, if you are taking orders from my brother?"

"Shut up, you brat!" the werewolf roared and attacked. The girl tried to fire again but her gun was empty. She threw it away and threw herself sideways barely missing the swung of talons. Valkyrie saw how the werewolf was ready to attack her again. The girl breathed in, closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She seemed to fell in a trance. Then she grunted and shadows erupted in her spike collar and coiled around her. She opened her eyes and lifted her hands so the werewolf could see them and shadows started to rose up from her black nail polished fingernails too. The shadows moved as longs strips on her nails and then hardened so now the girl had long gleaming talons. The girl attacked the werewolf and their talons hit against each other. Valkyrie stared how they fought. She was fast and graceful as the werewolf was strong and brutal. She slashed her talons through the werewolf's chest then she twirled around and kicked it. The werewolf made a last desperate swung of its talons and hit the girl in her shoulder. She hissed in pain and jumped in the air and kicked the werewolf sending it flying. She landed on the ground and disappeared. In two seconds, she was upon the werewolf. She swung her hand and her shadows wrapped around the werewolf's neck. The girl pressed her middle finger and her thumb together and stared at the werewolf with her cold eyes, like she would feel empathy towards the monster. Then she snapped her fingers and shadows crushed the werewolf's neck and dropped it to the ground.

"Idiot", she whispered and leaned against the wall. She breather hard and blood dropped on the ground from her cuts.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked and stepped closer. The girl turned her head to him.

"Sure", she said and tried to walk but her legs gave up. Skulduggery took a hold of her and she couched blood.

"You're badly injured", he said and Valkyrie walked next to them.

"I'm fine", she snapped but then gasped when the pain hit her. "Damn, he did hit me after all". Skulduggery laid the girl on the ground and opened her leather jacket. Valkyrie clapped her hand on her mouth. There was a huge cut on the girl's chest and it bleed like crazy.

"We need to get her to Kenspeckle", Skulduggery said and lifted the girl on his arms. Valkyrie ran to the Bentley and opened the door and dragged the criminal out. Skulduggery laid the girl in and ten put the criminal in to the booth.

* * *

**OK, now tell me what did you like and should I continue?!**


	3. The Second Brother

**Thank you ****everyone for the awesome reweaves! I was so nervous when I put this on the site, but now I feel much better!!! You all are so wonderful writers too!**

**But, as you all wanted, I shall continue my story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Valkyrie stood in the hallway of the professor Kenspeckles medical bay. She looked at Skulduggery who was staring at the floor.

"Who do you think that girl is?" she asked. Skulduggery shrugged.

"I don't know. But I hope she will be alright. It takes a lot of courage to fight against a werewolf", he said.

"Well, now you have a change to ask her yourself, detective", professor said when he stepped out in the girl room. "She just woke up. Just don't irritate her too much", he said before walking away. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked in her room, where the girl was looking at her bandaged arms. Her head snapped up when she heard them coming in.

"You feel alright?" Skulduggery asked as he pulled a chair next to her bed. The girl looked at him and didn't seemed to be even slightly shocked by the fact that she was looking at a living skeleton. Instead, she showed quite amount of ignorance.

"Yes, I'm fine", she said and rubbed her arm. "You saved me, thank you"

"Think nothing of it. My name is Skulduggery Pleasant and this is Valkyrie Cain"

"You got a nice name, girl", the girl said. "I'm Kitia Darker"

"Your name is fine too", Valkyrie said and Kitia shrugged. Skulduggery's phone rang and he answered it. Valkyrie looked at Kitia. Even though she was a, well, quite a sight, Valkyrie saw sadness in her eyes. She hadn't smiled even once. Skulduggery stood up.

"I go to take that criminal to the Sanctuary. You wait here, I'll pick you up when I come back, OK?" Valkyrie nodded and Skulduggery walked out of the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Darker". Kenspeckle shuffled in. HE gave Skulduggery a glare and then turned to Kitia.

"It's not too bright to fight against a werewolf", he said and checked the monitors next to Kitia.

"I know", Kitia said quietly. "I had to kill him". Kenspeckle looked at her.

"You mean the werewolf?" Kitia didn't give him any answer; she just looked sadly at the sheets. Kenspeckle sighed.

"So, Valkyrie, is that blasted detective dragged you in anything? Any injuries?"

"Nope, I'm fine", Valkyrie said and smiled. Kenspeckle tuned his head and looked at Kitia, who was lying on the bed.

"That detective brings me nothing but trouble, that's for sure", he murmured before shuffling away. Valkyrie was left alone in the room with Kitia. Valkyrie felt a sudden urge to know everything about her. She looked so mysterious, and so sad. Her eyes gleamed beautifully in the light and Valkyrie sat on the chair next to her.

"So, that werewolf, you said that it was working for your brother, right?" she said trying to sound as casual as possible. Kitia's eyes winded and turned her green eyes to her and then sighed.

"Listen, Valkyrie Cain", she said. "I didn't ask you to save me. I didn't ask you to bring me here. We met just couple hours ago, and you think you could start asking about my personal life. But you are wrong. You make friends with me and you could die. Why, you ask. Because you have just got mixed with things you really shouldn't". She laid herself on the bed again and started staring at the ceiling.

***

Valkyrie closed the door of Kitia's room. She really didn't have any idea what to think. She started walking around the corridors. Kitia Darker had secrets. Dangerous secrets and Valkyrie was sure as Kitia is trying to warn them. Why? She remembered the fight against the werewolf. She had talked about her brother. It didn't make any sense.

***

It was little over midnight. Valkyrie had well a sleep in a one arm chair of the medical bay. Skulduggery had called that he had to do something and he would come to get her first thing tomorrow. Kenspeckle slept in his lab at his table. Clarabelle was sleeping in her room in the far end of the medical bay. Kitia slept in her bed arms behind her neck. There was a small feeling, like a wind, that shifted inside the entrance to the cinema and all the way to Kitias room. It hit her face and her eyes opened.

"So, you came after all", she whisperers and stood up from the bed. She pulled the hospital gown of had changed her normal clothes under the gown with out professor seeing. She pulled her boots on and put her spike collar on her neck. Then she remembered that her gun had left in the place she fought the werewolf and she thought. She needed something to use as a weapon and she started to look around the room. Then she saw something on the wall and gave a small grin.

***

Valkyrie woke up on the chair. It was dark and quiet in the medical bay. She checked her phone and saw that clock was 02.30 A.M. She was sore because of sleeping on a chair and she stretched her arms. She needed a glass of water. When she was about to step out from the room she was sleeping, she heard heavy foot steps. She gasped as the five year old memories came back, the memory about the Grotesquery waking up in the morgue. She peeked in to the hallway and saw them, two werewolves slouching talons clacking to the floor. Valkyrie had to clap her hands on her mouth. She had heard about the extreme hearing of the werewolves. It had been told that they could hear the heart beats of a butterfly.

She backed away and thought what to do. If she would face them, she would be killed in a second. If she stayed here, she would be eventually killed. She was not in a good situation right now. A third werewolf passed the room and Valkyrie smelled the stench of rotting flesh, dried blood and wet dog. She felt like she would throw up. Then she remembered professor and Clarabelle. They would be killed if she stayed here. She had to do something. Valkyrie took a scalpel of the one table and then took a deep breath. _Courage Val_, she thought. _You have faced worst thing that three blood thirsty werewolves_. Then she ran to the hallway.

The werewolves turned in a second the heard her steps. She threw the scalpel and then pushed the air to give it more speed. The scalpel hit the werewolf and sank in to its broad chest. The Valkyrie ran away from them. The werewolf ripped the scalpel of and looked at it. Then it howled and all three were after Valkyrie. She heard the heavy steps as they ran after her. The whole floor shook as they got closer. Valkyrie heard the warm breath on her hair and when she thought the werewolves would catch her, the running stopped. Valkyrie came to a halt and saw how one of the werewolves stood there, two others staring at it. A gleaming axe blade stuck out of its head. When someone pulled the blade off, blood splashed on the floor and Valkyrie felt sick again. As the great carcass of the dead werewolf fell on the ground, Valkyrie saw Kitia standing there, bloody fire axe on her hand. Two other werewolves growled and Kitia docked down and then rolled on her feet. Werewolves swung their talons but Kitia caught them with her axe. She showed the werewolves away and then ran to Valkyrie. She gripped her hand and then they ran away.

"I need to get you somewhere safe", Kitia said. She ran a lot faster that Valkyrie and she just let her drag her along.

"Thank you, you saved me", Valkyrie said and Kitia looked at her.

"I told you hanging with me is not too safe", she said and turned to a junction. She kicked one door open and swung Valkyrie in. She slammed the door shut and then slammed her hand to it. Valkyrie saw shadows coming out of her spike collar and creating a rubbery layer on the door. She hurried to Valkyrie.

"Now, you stay here. He would not hesitate to kill you"

"Who?" Valkyrie asked. "What are the werewolves doing here? What is going on?"

"Professor and his assistant are safe from him, don't worry"

"Kitia, tell me? What's happening?"

Valkyrie saw something new in Kitia's eyes. She wasn't sure was it loath or sadness.

"My second brother is here. Those are his werewolves", she said.

"Why? What do they want?"

"Me", she said and then rushed to the door. With a wave of her hand, the shadow layer left and she stormed out and Valkyrie heard the werewolves roaring. She sat in the centre of the room. She couldn't see the battle but she heard it. She heard Kitia's voice as she exclaimed and swung the axe. She heard the roars of the werewolves and blood splashing on the floor and walls. Then two other werewolves ran pass the room she was and joined the fight. Valkyrie heard Kitia curse and then saw as she hit the floor in front of the door. She was smudged with werewolf blood. She was dragged out of the sight and then flung against the wall. She stood up and ran towards her opponent. Valkyrie had to drag herself closer to the door so she could see the fight. Kitia cut one of the werewolves the head off and when one of them closed behind her, she swung her axe cutting the arm off. Kitia was winning, Valkyrie could see it. But then, a strips of shadows sneaked a long the floor and gripped her arms and she was lifted of the ground. The remaining werewolves backed off as a clacking of boots echoed in the corridor. A man young, in his middle twenties walked in front of Kitia. He had fire hair and black clothes. His skin was as pale as Kitia's and his eyes were same deep green colour.

"My, my, my", he said. "If it isn't my dear little sister"

"Hello, William, my older brother", Kitia said with a serene face. William looked around the hallway, slightly surprised.

"Well, you certainly have changed the decoration"

"Yeah, I thought you liked it. You had some thing with blood and corpses. Oh, and werewolves. By the way, nice move to turn Eyetooth against me"

"I know you would like it". Kitia grinned coldly at him and William laughed. "Oh, come on, sister dear. We don't need to discus about this. Let's do this thing quickly and painless" William released Kitia from the shadows and she dropped on the floor.

"So, dear sister, shall we fight?" Kitia stood up and her own shadows coiled around her.

"I'll accept your challenge", Kitia said and touched her spike collar, turning it in to a shadows. William laughed and waved his hand. Shadows shoot towards Kitia, who jumped away and clenched her fists and when she opened them her shadows broke in small needle like pieces and flew towards William. He waved his hand down to up creating a shield form his shadows and the needles dropped in to the floor. They turned back to shadows and slid back behind Kitia.

"This brings back memories, does it, dear sister?" William laughed and swung his hand side to side. A sharp blade flew toward Kitia, but she docked low and the blade cut slightly her hair and hit the wall with an explosion. William growled and shouted to the werewolves and they attacked Kitia, but instead of running away, she closed her eyes. Two ling strips of shadows broke from her back and pierced the werewolves then ripping them apart. William glared and attacked her. Shadows floated to his hands and formed a sharp blade. Kitia stopped it with her shadows and shoved him away. She pulled him up and hit him right middle of his face. When sat up, he saw a shadow strip sharp as spear right in front of his face and Kitia stood there middle finger pressed against her thumb.

"So, you won me, sister dear", William sighed. "We all always knew you were the strongest one of us six, even though you were the youngest"

"Don't talk. It will make you killing even easier", Kitia said. William laughed.

"So, kill me then. Those are the rules of our game"

"William, even though I don't like you, you are still my brother. I don't want to kill you", Kitia whispered and lowered her hand. The shadows disappeared and she looked at her brother. "Even though I hate you, I still love you". William stared at her and then smiled gently.

"You were always so kind. And you will not win last five if you don't hard you heart". He suddenly waved his hand and Kitia shoot backwards. When she got up, she saw how he smiled to her.

"I'm so sorry, my sister dear. This is the only way", he said and then, a stream of shadows pierced his chest.

"No!" Kitia screamed as her brother fell on the ground, dead.

Valkyrie stared in the doorway. She didn't have absolutely no idea what had just happened. Kitia stood looking at her dead brother. Then she took a black ring from his finger and looked at it, how his brother shadows coiled inside of it.

"Good bye, my beloved brother", she whispered and kissed the ring.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading! Love you all! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. The Phone Call

**Here we go!**** Fourth chapter is finally ready! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Bentley drove on the streets of Dublin. It was still a grey weather and small rain drops hit the windscreen. Skulduggery kept his gaze on the road, but Valkyrie constantly looked at the back seat. Kitia sat there, looking out of the window. Her green eyes looked dreamingly at the city streets. She hadn't talked much after the fight against her brother. She just had asked if Skulduggery could take her to the place she had left her motorbike. When they arrived, Kitia got out and walked to it with out a word. Valkyrie had told Skulduggery what had happened in the cinema and he had been silent for a moment and then nodded. Kenspeckle wasn't too happy about dead werewolves and Kitia's brother and Valkyrie and Skulduggery decided to quietly leave the place and took Kitia with them, before he had time to explode. Kitia drove her bike to them and stopped.

"Where are you going to go?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'll figure out something", she answered and was about to put her helmet on.

"You can stay in my uncle's house", she said suddenly but Kitia looked at her doubtfully.

"No, I don't want to mess you two in this thing anymore", her motorbike roared. "_Auf Wiedersehen,_ _Fräulein_ Cain and _Herr_ Pleasant", she said and then drove away. Valkyrie stood there for a while. Then she followed Skulduggery back to the Bentley.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove.

"We are going to the Sanctuary. We are going to visit the central file chamber", Skulduggery said.

"Central what?"

"It's a chamber that had every file of different officers, criminals, rapports about murders, different items, things like that"

"Why are we going there?"

"I didn't come to pick you up last night because I got a call. I was told to investigate a certain criminal called Roderick Dunkelheit"

"His name sounds like some mad scientist", Valkyrie said with a grin.

"Anyway", Skulduggery continued. "I tried to find his file, but I couldn't"

"Why?"

"They didn't give it the name camber just for fun". They arrived to the Sanctuary and walked inside the old building, pressed the panel on the wall and went in to the foyer. There, they tried to avoid the eyes of the Grand Mage Thurid Guild, who was still angry to Skulduggery about calling him a traitor. They walked around the Sanctuary for a while and eventually Valkyrie saw that they were walking in completely new corridors. They came to a large wooden door and stepped in.

The central file chamber was indeed a chamber. It was high roofed like the Trinity College library but dozen times larger. High selves were filled with boxes, papers, binders, books, murder weapons, photographs and some other little things. People wondered around the chamber. There were people sitting around the tables reading and chatting.

"OK, I already checked the northern side so if we—"

"This is huge!" Valkyrie gasped and ran to one shelf. "Whoa!" she sighed as she looked a man flying in the air with wings reading a file at the same time.

"Valkyrie, I promise I will bring you here every day of your life, if you just help me with this". Valkyrie walked behind him they stopped to the shelf that had a plaque WEAST.

"Right", Skulduggery said cheerfully. "Let's start looking"

***

Valkyrie floated in the air. She felt how the wind was keeping her in the air. She searched for a new file. She hadn't had no idea that there was thousands files and folder in the shelves and S-V. There wasn't even a correct alphabetical order. She looked at her phone. She had been here for almost two hours. She saw a box and there was a name VENGEOUS, BARON. She looked in side and saw piles of papers and photos. She took out a paper and a saw that it was Barons birth certificate. She put it back, slightly disturbed. She heard Skulduggery's voice and looked down. He waved his hand.

"Did you found it?"

"Yes, come down!" Valkyrie started to land but then she pulled a one file with her by accident and it fell to the ground. Valkyrie landed gently on the ground. She was pretty good with magic by now. She pick the file up and looked at the name; SHWARTZ, LENORE. She opened it and saw picture of a little girl with long red hair. She was cute, Valkyrie had to admit that. She decided to take the file with her and walked to the long table and sat opposite Skulduggery.

"Here he is, Dunkelheit, Roderick. Born in Transylvania and later move to German and after that Ireland", she said. "I'm so good at finding things, aren't I?"

"Transylvania? Are you really sure he isn't the lost brother of Dracula", Valkyrie asked with a teasing grin and looked at his picture. The picture was taken in the middle of a battle and it was little blurry. He wore black suit and had red hair and small red beard. He resembled Kitia's brother William, but he was a lot older, almost thirty. Valkyrie pulled the last page of the Roderick's file and stared to read. There was a list of different names in the end.

"What are these?" she asked and showed Skulduggery the name list.

"Oh, those are the names of the people connected to him, usually relatives or spouses. It is easier to get more clues by reading their files". Valkyrie nodded and read the name list. Then she saw a familiar name on it. Schwartz, Lenore. She looked the Lenore girl's file next to her. She opened it and started to read.

There was information about everything. Lenore was born in 1910 in Berlin and lived there until 1918, when her family moved to Ireland. Her mother and father had altogether four siblings; Roderick, Eleonora, William and Lenore. She must be his sister then. _William?_ Was that juts coincident? Well, it was sort of a popular name, so she let that be. When Valkyrie reached the page four, the information suddenly stopped. The last record was from the year 1929, when all the siblings were adults. What happened to Lenore? What happened to her family? Valkyrie leaned back and looked at Skulduggery, who was immersed by the file of the criminal. Valkyrie didn't want to disturb him, so she just concentrated to the picture of Lenore. She was like a porcelain doll, beautiful and young skin and smiling face. And her eyes were so beautiful, so deep green. Then it hit her. She jumped up and rushed away from her chair. Skulduggery's head snapped up. He was about to run after her but then he saw Lenore's file on the table. Valkyrie traced her finger through shelves. She was in the shelves A-E. She found the file she was looking for quite fast and ran back to Skulduggery. She slammed the file on the table and Skulduggery jumped on his chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Valkyrie was already reading a file named DARKER, KITIA. There was a blurry picture of Kitia, it was black and white and seemed like a security camera had stopped right at her. She was in a train station, looking right at the camera over her shoulder. It was like from some agent movie. Valkyrie started to read her file fast. Then she saw it. She slammed her hands against the table and exclaimed and Skulduggery moved away from her and if he had eyes, they would be winded as big as possible.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Valkyrie took a hold on his shirt collar and pulled him loser to the file.

"Look!", she said. Skulduggery stared at the Lenore's file.

"Yes?"

"Lenore, her information ends in the year 1929! She was born in 1910, so she was nineteen back then. And in Kitia's file, there's absolutely no information about her before the year 1929! The year that Lenore disappeared! Now look at her picture!" she talked fast and showed the picture of Lenore in his face. "In that picture, she had red hair, but look at her face! Look at her eyes! They are the exact same green as Kitia's. And Lenore had a brother named William! Coincident? I don't think so!" Skulduggery just stared at her and Valkyrie breathed hard and looked down at him.

"Pretty impressive", he said stunned.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Valkyrie said and out her hands on her waist triumphal. "And Kitia can help us to find the criminal because her name was in the name list of Roderick's file"

"Actually, if she is Lenore, she can do much more than help us". Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, who had his finger on the one paper. "Did you noticed that Lenore, or Kitia, is his little sister"

***

Dublin city was busy, filled with people and cars despite the rain. A black Kawasaki 125 drove outside a café. Tanith took of her helmet and shook her blond hair. She walked past a black Harley Davidson and stopped to look at it.

"Nice, the guy who own that has to be in good shape. And I'm bored", she said and took a pocket mirror out of her leather jackets pocket. She adjusted her lip gloss and stepped in to the café. There was absolutely no one who would even resemble a motorcyclist. Tanith sighed and sat at one table. She took a newspaper from a chair and started to read. Then she saw her. A girl in black leather jacket, black PVC trousers and black army boots. Her hair was also black and the spikes of her collar gleamed viciously in the light. She was reading a magazine and drank black coffee. Tanith raised her eyebrow but continued reading her newspaper. Couple minutes later she heard a phone rang. She lowered her newspaper so she could see the black haired girl who dug her phone out and looked at it for a few seconds. Then she answered.

Kitia's POV:

I didn't want to answer. So why did I? It's was him.

"What did you want?" I asked as cold I could. It was my first brother, Roderick.

"_Now, I don't tolerate that you talk to your oldest brother like that, Lenore",_ he said to me, with that sleazy voice.

"And I don't tolerate that you use that name, brother"

"_Yes__ you have a new name. That tacky name, Kitia Darker, was it?" _he said and laughed._ "You don't have any imagination at all, sister darling"_

"More than you do"

"_Oh__ by the way, I just heard that William is dead. So you finally killed your own sibling?"_

"He killed himself", I said and felt how my anger rose.

"_But you drove him into that__. You knew that his over sized ego and that ridiculous bride didn't handled the fact that the lost a battle with his little sister"_

"I didn't know that, but you did. You know that a little bit of provoking, you could wake up his greed. You offered him the half of the heritage in the condition that hi would help you to finish me". It was a short silence. Then he continued.

"_I underestimated you, sister. But it wasn't his ego that caused his death"_

"What are you saying?"

"_I indeed told him to kill you. But I think that he remembered that more important thing that the royal heritage is you. His darling little sister"_. I felt my heart pounding hard under my chest. _"So he killed himself to apologize to you that he had tried to kill you. Quite weak isn't it?"_

"You _Teufel_! You cursed idiot". I tried to keep my voice down, but it was hard.

"_Such bad language from such young lady, Lenore. But now I must be on my way__. I have to find our second sister, Eleonora" _

"I'm ready to rip you in tiny pieces already. You caused the death of my brother and you tried to kill my father. But if you even touch Eleonora, I swear, I will hunt you down". He just laughed at me.

"_I hardly doubt that. I got my own problems and I don't have time for some hysterical little sister. You know that detective?"_

"I know a lot of detectives"

"_That skeleton detective and his associate"_. I stopped breathing. _"He's been ordered to imprison me. And I don't' have time to deal him myself when I have to find a missing sister"_

"What did you do?"

"_I sent a well known assassin after him and his little helper. That would get him off my schedule"_

"You don't dare"

"_So, now it's entirely my fault? You got them meddling in our family's private things. You doomed them, you know that.__ It is all your fault"_, he whispered to my ear, with that snake like voice of his. _"And one more thing, I will pay a visit to your fiancée after I'm finished with you, Lenore"_ It was too much. I stood up and yelled to the phone.

"You don't' dare to go even near him! And you better not touch the skeleton and that girl! I promise I will find you and revenge everything to you in a horrible way! It will be game over, _mein Bruder_"

"_No, the game__ has just begun _my darling_ kleine Schwester__"_. Then the telephone call ended. I stood there and felt how people were staring at me. But I didn't care. I stormed out from the café and jumped on my motorbike and started to drive as fast as I could. But he was right. My brother was right. It was my fault if they died. I felt how my guilt mixed up with anger in my heart. No, I won't let them die! I felt a tear on my cheek. It was so long since I had cried.

(No one's POV)

Tanith sat there newspaper on her lap. _What on earth was that girl talking about? _She thought for a moment. Then she looked out side. That bike was hers? She shook her head. What she had said. She had mentioned a skeleton and a girl. Tanith thought again. Then she jumped up and ran out. There was only one skeleton/girl pair she knew. Tanith wasn't sure were they in danger. She wasn't sure was that girl talking about them. But she needed to checked, just in case.

**I'm not sure is Tanith's bike a Kawasaki, but I have always imagined that it would be. ****Translations for those who don't know:**

**Schwartz = Black **

**Mein Bruder = my brother**

**Kleine ****Schwester = little sister (my german language is a little rusty...)**

**OK, thanks for reading! Fifth and sixth chapter are on their way!**


	5. Fight and the Woman in White

**Firstly, a huge thank you to NerdySkellington for the reweaving my story so faithfully. Of course I like to thank all the people for all reweaves. And now, it's time for the fifth chapter! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were droving to Gordon's house. They had both Lenore's and Kitia's files with them.

"So are you sure you want to accuse Kitia for that. That she is Lenore?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded.

"I have evidences. You remember what did she said to us when we last saw? She said _herr_ and _fräulein_, or in English Mister and Miss. Those are words of Germany language. And Lenore was born in Berlin, so she must speak German."

"You are starting to think like a high class detective, Valkyrie", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie smiled. "I trained you well", he continued.

"What?" Valkyrie asked looking at him.

"Thanks to my incredible way of teaching you become a great detective", he said full of himself. "If I hadn't dragged you away from that boring old life where you were whitening away like a flower. I saved you form being normal"

"What?! I had to practically let Serpine kill myself so you would have taken me with you!" Valkyrie yelled angrily.

"No need for thank me, I know how thankful you are", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie glared at him.

"So, my great teacher, could you please enlighten me how are we going to find Kitia when we don't have her phone number or any idea where she is right now". Skulduggery was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, yet. But soon I will. And you can stop grinning now"

They came to Gordon's estate and got out of the car. Valkyrie walked few steps and then she hit her boot on something and felled to the ground. Skulduggery looked at her.

"But I'm sure I taught you how to be more graceful than that", he said slightly amused.

"Oh, shut up", she said and dusted the dirt off. "I dripped on that… Hand!" she screamed. Skulduggery stared it too. There was a hand sticking out from the ground.

"What the heck is that?" he asked and then Valkyrie screamed again when the hand moved. The ground rumbled and then a quite handsome man with shades and an evil smirk on his lips grew out from the ground.

"Well, hello, my lady and gent", Billy-Ray Sanguine said with thick Texan accent. He bowed slightly and gave them another grin.

"Why are you always sticking our ugly eyeless face on our way, Sanguine?" Valkyrie sighed irritated. "I thought I wounded you with Tanith sword"

"Indeed you did darlin'. It wasn't to nice, now was it", Sanguine said and took out his straight razor. "I've bee hired to kill you both. I can say I will enjoy this mission", he laughed. "I missed the all trying to kill ya', thingy. All of us, fightin'. They were good days"

"You came to kill us?" Skulduggery asked. Sanguine again.

"What? Weren't ya' listenin'? I was hired to rip your in pieces"

"By who?"

"I don't remember that guys name. What was is? Roderick or something. The guy who is hunting down his lil' sisters"

"You mean Kitia?" Valkyrie asked little worried.

"I don't know. But now, my dear enemies, it's time to me to kill you. It'll be most—". He stopped when he noticed that they weren't listening.

"Roderick is tying to find Kitia. So we need to find her before he does", Valkyrie said to Skulduggery.

"Yes, but I'm sure her brother knows better where she is, so we have to hurry", Skulduggery answered, ignoring Sanguine.

"Hey, you two! Stop talking! You're facing your death here!" he yelled angrily. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at him.

"Oh sorry, we forget that you were here", Skulduggery said with a slight laugh. Sanguine's head dropped.

"You annoying relic!" he growled. "It's time to die!" he attacked them and hit Skulduggery. Valkyrie threw a fire ball but Sanguine jumped out of the way. He ran to her and tried to hit her, but she docked his hit and kicked him on his knee. Skulduggery was up and fired his gun but Sanguine sank to the ground. Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood back to back. It was silent and Valkyrie didn't dared even breathe. Then Sanguine rose up from the ground and hit Skulduggery. Then he moved to Valkyrie, who turned and saw the flashing blade coming towards her. She closed her eyes and screamed. Then she heard a familiar roaring of a motorbike. She opened her eyes to see Kitia break sideways between Sanguine and Valkyrie. The blade of the razor hit something and stopped. Valkyrie looked up and saw a pistol in Kitia's hand. It had stopped the blade. Kitia showed it away and jumped off her motorbike. Sanguine grinned to her.

"Ah, and who are you, pretty lady?", he asked but Kitia raised her gun and shot right next to Sanguine's ear.

"You don't dare to touch the girl or the skeleton", she said anger blazing in her eyes. "You have to kill me first"

"Oh? Well that isn't a problem. But it's a shame who nice lookin' chicks are always dying"

"You are not going to kill me, you _Teufel_!"

"Ah, a German girl. How cute", he said with a grin.

"My brother, Roderick Dunkelheit, he send you here, didn't he?" Kitia asked still glaring at him. "How cowardly is it so sned a assasin to do the dirty job"

"Yep, your brother did send me here. And he said that if I met some of his lovely sisters I have the right to kill them"

"I like to see you trying. I bet I can beat you up with out a gun or my necromancer powers", she said and threw her gun to Valkyrie. "Hold that for me, please"

"Confident, aren't you?" Sanguine said amused.

"Shut up already", Kitia said and hit him. Sanguine stumbled and slashed Kitia with his razor. Kitia kick the razor away with her heavy army boot and then she hit in his jaw. The razor flew through the air. Suddenly Fletcher opened the door.

"What the heck are you rampaging out—", and then he saw how Sanguine's straight razor hit the wall inches from his face. He turned his head slowly and stared at it his face pale. Kitia send Sanguine flying against a tree on the wall and hit it. When Sanguine tried to stand Kitia jumped standing on her hands and kicked him on the belly. Sanguine cursed and took a small revolver inside his jacket and fired at Kitia. She threw herself away from the range of the bullets and rolled on her feet. When his gun clicked empty, Kitia ran in front of him. Sanguine tried to threw a punch but Kitia dodged it. He tried to kick but she dodged that too. She dodged all the hits and when his guard fell just for a second, she hit. Sanguine fell back and Kitia stood upon him.

"Tell me, lil' miss German. Is your sister as feisty as you?" Sanguine asked and lied on the ground.

"She is ten times feistier than me. She could beat your ass to the emergency room simply just looking at you", Kitia snarled.

"Sounds good. I like women like that", he said and jumped up. Kitia tried to hit but he dodged the hit down and then hit up aiming from her jaw. Kita's hand stopped it and she tried to hit him again, but this time Sanguine got a hold her hands. They were struggling to keep their guard up and pushed each other. Valkyrie got up and hurled a fire ball to the Sanguine, who turned fast and waved his arm, extinguishing the fire. His attention was drawn away and Kitia hit him again. The she took his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Sanguine hit the ground hard. Kitia put her boot on his chest glared.

"I won, and with out my gun or powers"

"Impressive", Sanguine gasped. He extended his hand and the razor flew in to his hand. Fletcher kept his eyes right where the razor had been even though it flew away.

"But I will be back, lil' miss German. But now, cheerio to you all", he said and sank inside to the ground. Kitia stared at the place he had been and didn't turn her head when Valkyrie walked to her.

"That was amazing, Kitia. Where did you learned to fight like that?" Valkyrie waited her to answer but she just stood there.

"Kitia? You alright?" Then Kitia's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Valkyrie got a hold on her and laid her on the ground.

"_Verdammen_, I guess I'm going to faint again. How weird is to faint before same persons twice", she whispered weakly. Skulduggery was getting up and groaned. Then he hurried to Kitia and Valkyrie.

"It's OK", Valkyrie said gently. Kitia looked at Skulduggery, who hunkered down closer to Kitia.

"It's good to see you alive", he said. Kitia smiled weakly.

"I couldn't let my brother kill you. I'm so sorry I got you two in to this"

"It's not your fault. You have saved Valkyrie twice now", Skulduggery said. "Just have some rest now"

"_Danke_", she said and then fainted. Skulduggery took Kitia on his arms and carried her inside. Valkyrie was about to follow him, but then she stopped to look Fletcher, who was still standing there staring at the place the razor had been. She waved her hand before his eyes, but he didn't even blink.

"Skulduggery, I think that he has sunk to a psychosis", she yelled inside.

"Well, I guess that's best for us all", she heard Skulduggery say inside.

"Well I can't leave him here. He doesn't fit the style of the porch", she sighed and thought for a moment. Then she heard other motorbike's motor. It was Tanith. She smiled as she removed her helmet and hurried to her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is OK now", Valkyrie said and hugged her friend.

"Good, I heard this girl talking about you and I thought that—", she started at Fletcher. "That's nice Fletcher statue you got there"

"No, that's Fletcher himself. I think he is in a psychosis", Valkyrie said hands on her waist.

"Well, that's not a great lost. But he isn't good for the decoration, though", Tanith said and Valkyrie sighed.

"I know"

"But he's good Halloween decoration, that's for sure"

"Yes, but Halloween isn't for a while"

"Yeah, that's true". They stood in a short silence looking at him.

"How do you wake someone up from a psychosis anyway?" Tanith asked and Valkyrie shrugged.

"No idea". Again, a silence.

"Is it like a sleepwalker, that you can't wake him up or he'll freak out", Tanith said.

"No clue". Again a silence and this time it was broken by Skulduggery, who walked outside to the porch. He looked at Fletcher and then at the girls.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked

"We think how to wake him up", Valkyrie said.

"He's in a psychosis", Tanith added. Skulduggery sighed and walked to Fletcher. He raised his hand and slapped him in the back of his head. Fletcher yelled and glared at him rubbing his head.

"Well, that takes care of that", Skulduggery said and walked back inside the house. Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other and then smiled and walked inside followed by Fletcher.

It was quite a surprise to Tanith and Fletcher to find Kitia lying on a sofa. Skulduggery had to slap Fletcher again so he would stop staring now at her. Tanith recognized her from the café and Valkyrie told her everything about what was happening. They sat on the kitchen and Tanith was looking at Kitia's and Lenore's files.

"Well, she sure resembles her alright", she said. "But now you have to find Lenore's, or Kitia's or someone's brother, Roderick, um, what was his name?"

"Dunkelheit", Skulduggery answered. He was leaning against a worktop.

"Dunkel…?"

"It's Germany and means dark or darkness"

"Right"

"Why does he wants to kill his sisters?" Fletcher asked puzzled.

"We don't know that yes, but we hope Kitia could answer that when she wakes up", Valkyrie said. Then they heard a voice of an engine. They all quiet down and looked outside the kitchen window. A blazing red sports car speeded to the drive way and in front of the door. It beaked gracefully sending a small shower of peddles in the air. Tanith, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher hurried out side and looked at the car, when the driver side door opened. A woman got out. She was wearing a short and tight white dress, white high heels and a red short leather jacket. Her long fire red hair swung in the wind and whipped her face. She was pale and when she took of her sunglasses, she revealed her green eyes. She smiled to them.

"_Guten Dag, meine Damen und Herren_", she said brightly with a German accent. "I heard my _kleine __Schwester_ is here"

"Who the heck is that?" Tanith gasped.

"Haven't the foggiest", Skulduggery answered. "But I guess we will soon find out". Then he slapped staring Fletcher's head.

* * *

**And chapter five is ready. When I wrote the fighting scene I listened the song **_**You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)**_** by **_**Gemini Five**_**. I think it fitted there nicely. Let's sing it everybody!**

**You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round**

**(I own nothing) OK, anyway thanks, again, for reading! See you next time in the chapter six! :D (By the way, Verdammnen means damn, Danke thanks and damen und herren laidies and gentlemen, just if someone doesn't know)**


	6. The Family History

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The woman in white dress sat opposite Skulduggery and Valkyrie on the kitchen table. She smiled to them with beautifully. Valkyrie looked at her and then the picture of Lenore. They looked a lot like each other. Expect the woman was a lot older, about twenty. Skulduggery made his clearing-throat voice.

"So, can we know your name?"

"Of course", the woman said and flipped her red hair. "I'm _fräulein_ Eleonora Schatten. I apologize for my accent. It's _schrecklich_, totally horrible. But I have lived almost my whole life in Berlin, so"

"Yes, no need for apologize", Skulduggery said.

"Eleonora, you must be Lenore's or Kita's, or both sister", Valkyries said. Eleonora laughed slightly.

"Yes, I'm Lenore's _große Schwester_, a big sister. But you do know Lenore and Kitia is the same person?"

"I knew in!" Valkyrie muttered.

"Yes, we knew that", Skulduggery said. Tanith was leaning on the worktop and Valkyrie saw how sourly she was looking at Eleonora. Fletcher, on other hand, was looking at her quite lovingly.

"But she prefers to be called Kitia", Eleonora continued. "I could say she hates her old name"

"Why?" Skulduggery asked. "I think its beautiful name. Reminds me of on Edgar Allan Poe's poems"

"Yes, it's beautiful. But it reminds her too much from her past", Eleonora said and Valkyrie saw how her smiled turned sad.

"What is going on in you family? You siblings hunt each other. Why?" she asked and Eleonora looked at her for a while. Then she turned her look to the window.

"I think you need to know. After all you all are now evolved in this thing and saved my little sister. _Danke_, thank you, for that". She was silent for a moment.

"There are altogether four siblings in our family. First brother is Roderick, then me, then William and last Lenore, or Kitia to you. Roderick was born in the beginning of the Secret War, me and William in the middle and Kitia in the end. Roderick he was always well, a rebel. He joined the group of zealots who worshipped the Faceless Ones. After the war, he stayed as a worshipper". She sighed.

"William always admired his older brother. He wanted to be like him, but he still didn't like the Faceless Ones or Mevolent. When our brother changed sides in the war, he followed him, but came back in a week. He was just a little boy. Then Kitia, my darling little sister was born. I tried to protect her from our brothers. I wanted that she would be happy. She was so cute back then, so innocent. She didn't even understand what a war was", she laughed slightly. Everyone in the kitchen were quiet.

"Soon after her birth the war ended and everything was back to normal. Roderick had left us and we didn't saw him in many years. We all were happy. Years passed and Kitia met the man of her life and they fell in love. They got engaged soon after that and I thought I had managed to protect my sister. How wrong I was"

"One thing that has tormented our family is the royal heritage. Our grandfather was very rich and her left everything to his oldest son, our father. So, now it was time to discus who will inherit him after he dies. The tradition is that the oldest sibling will inherit but my father didn't want to leave the fortune to Roderick. My greedy first brother heard about this and was very angry and swore revenge to his family. So, one night the hell broke loose. My brother released his trolls in our house"

"His trolls?" Skulduggery asked.

"Roderick has the gift to guess trolls names and make them in his slaves. William had the same gift, but with werewolves. Anyway, the trolls killed our servants and almost killed our father too. That was Roderick goal all the time. I remember how Kitia fought that night. It was like she was possessed, like a maniac. She slaughtered the troll with out mercy and in the end her fiancée got her to finally calm down. Roderick ran away and we thought it was over. But no. He sent assassins after us. I almost got killed once. So we decided to make our brother pay what he had done. We went our separate ways to find and kill our brother. Kitia had to leave her fiancée in Berlin and it broke her heart. She changed her name and hid her engagement ring so he would be safe. So, William joined Roderick soon after that and now his dead. My poor little brother. Now, I think he is after me"

"Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because I'm the second sibling and I will inherit my father", she sighed. "I couldn't keep my sister safe. She was happy. Her weddings were supposed next month. But I don't think that will happen". Skulduggery suddenly stood up and walked to Eleonora. He took her hand and bowed.

"_Fräulein_ Schatten, I promise to help you restore the peace in your family. I'm at your service", he said politely and Eleonora smiled.

"_Danke schön_, _herr_ Pleasant". Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"What an anti hero", she murmured.

***

Kitia opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and looked around. She was in a living room, it was dark, because curtains were pulled in front of the windows. She tried to remember what was happened. Sanguine had attacked and she had fainted. Again! She hated fainting. Kitia felt strong enough to stand up and she walked to the kitchen. She heard voices coming from there. One voice was new, but still familiar. She peeked in the kitchen. Everyone turned to Kitia and the she saw Eleonora.

"_Meine eigene kleine Schwester_", Eleonora said almost crying and hugged her. Kitia just stared at her.

"_Große__Schwester_ What are you doing here?" Kitia asked trying to understand what was happening.

"I came to help you", Eleonora answered and touched Kitia's cheek with her thumb. Then she looked closer at her sister face and shrieked. "You have pierced your face?!"

"Eh, yeah", Kitia said and blushed. Eleonora stood up hands on her waist.

"How could you? You know father doesn't approve that—". Eleonora looked at Kitia's wrist. Now that she didn't have her leather jacket on and only a black T-shirt her razor wire tattoo showed. Kitia put her other hand to cover it and smiled innocently, but it was too late.

"And you have got a TATTOO!?" Eleonora screamed. "Lenore Schwartz, you know that is not allowed! What were you thinking at that time?! Were you drunk or on drugs?!" she roared in and then turned to other's in the room. She cleared her throat and turned to them smiling.

"I'm sorry. I must have lost my temper", she said and laughed. Kitia mumbled something behind her and Eleonora gave her we'll-talk-about-this look and Kitia fell silent

"But now that you have woken up, sister, let's get to the hotel I'm staying", she said. "It's not safe to you to be with out me"

"Sister, I don't like hotels. You know that", Kitia mumbled.

"Well, you don't have other option, little sister", Eleonora said. "Come on. It's too dangerous you to be alone"

"She can stay here", Valkyrie suddenly said from the door way.

"No, I'm sure you have enough troubles with out my sister living here", Eleonora said.

"She wouldn't be a trouble at all. There's lots of rooms where she can stay", Valkyrie tried and Eleonora looked at her and then her sister.

"Fine", she said. "You can stay. But I will gave you my new number so you can call me anytime", she said and gave Kitia her card. "And remember to behave"

"_Ja_, I will", Kitia said and smiled. She turned to Valkyrie. "Thanks", she whispered and Valkyrie smiled to her.

***

Valkyrie was woken up in a morning by the radio, playing as loud as it could. Valkyrie got up and stormed down stairs and in to the kitchen. She saw Kitia giving Fletcher a slap behind his head.

"Switch that off! You'll wake up Valkyrie", she upbraid him and then saw Valkyrie on the doorway. "Oh_, Guten Morgen_"

"Morning", Valkyrie mumbled. Three days had passed since Kitia had moved in Gordon's house. Valkyrie was happy to have someone else in the house than Fletcher. Kitia was very good in making food too. She insisted that if she was going to stay in the house, she was going to do all the cooking. Valkyrie was pleased with that, because she wasn't too interested in food making and Fletcher was too lazy to do anything. Fletcher sat on a worktop and looked how Kitia continued frying the eggs.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Valkyrie sat at the table.

"Yeah", Valkyrie said. Kitia put the fried eggs, toast and bacon on her plate and gave it to her.

"Thanks", Valkyrie said and tasted. "This is so good!" she said smiling. "Where did you learned to be so good cook?" Kitia cleared the work top and smiled to her.

"I'm going to be a wife. In my family it's a condition of a good wife to know how to make her husband pleased with cooking and stuff", she said and leaned to the worktop. Fletcher looked at Kitia with a grin on his face.

"I'm sure you can make him pleased with something else than just cooking", he said and laughed. Kitia slapped his head and he fell silent.

"That sound romantic", Valkyrie said and Kitia smiled to her.

"Romantic? It sounds nice", Fletcher said. "Husbands don't have to do anything when wives are doing everything"

"It's not that simple", Kitia said. "It's tradition that a husband provides the living of his family. He also must protect his family and love only his wife. Wedding vows aren't just some words. They have ruled my family's marriages for generations"

"Now that's romantic. That sounds like some fairytale. Eternal love and everything", Valkyrie sighed.

"Yes, but if someone breaks the wedding vows, punishment is death", Kitia said brightly and continued cleaning the kitchen. Valkyrie sighed.

"That doesn't sound too romantic", she said and continued eating. Afternoon passed normally. Fletcher went out to see some of his friends and Valkyrie and Kitia sat in the living room. Kitia was telling about her fiancée and how he proposed her.

"And then he got on his knees and said: _Sie wird mich heiraten_?" Kitia said and waved her hand.

"Will you marry me, right?" Valkyrie asked, lying on the sofa listening Kitia.

"Exactly. And so I said yes and the rest is history"

"That sounds awesome. I whish someone would propose me like that", Valkyrie sighed.

"I'm sure that will happen. You're a beautiful girl. There's got to be a man for you". Valkyrie blushed.

"Black hair!" she said anxious to change the subject.

"What?"

"You have black hair, but your siblings have red. Did you dyed them or something because it seems so real"

"You want to know a secret how I dyed my hair?" Kitia asked and Valkyrie nodded. Kitia snapped her fingers and suddenly the black colour of her hair melted away and turned in shadows that melted in a part of her spike collar. Now her hair was same fire red as her sisters and brother.

"You dyed them with your shadows?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yep", Kitia said grinning.

"That's handy"

"It is, isn't it?" Then Kitia's phone stared to ring. She answered.

"Hi, what's going on?" She listened and then her face went serious. "He is? How many? Ok, when they are going to be here? Alright, I start the preparations". Kitia ended the phone call.

"Who was it?" Valkyrie asked.

"It was my sister. Sanguine is coming. And this time his not alone", Kitia said and hurried to the front door. She ran to the front yard. Valkyrie followed her.

"What did you meant Sanguine's not alone? Is your brother coming?" Valkyrie asked and turned looking at the drive way.

"No, my brother is a coward, he wouldn't come and challenge me like this"

"So, who's with Sanguine?" Valkyrie asked.

"One of my brother's trolls", Kitia said.

"What should we do?" Valkyrie asked.

"My sister is coming here as fast as she can. Meanwhile, we must try to fight against it", she said.

"And call Skulduggery and tell him to come help us. And also tell him to prepare for some serious fighting", she said grinning and shadows rose up from her spike collar.


	7. Some serious Trouble

Valkyrie and Kitia stood in silence. They waited. Valkyrie tried to look around her, trying to see a troll or something.

"I thought trolls are small in the day time", Valkyrie said.

"They are in nature. But when my brother knows their name, he can command them as his slaves, told them when to grow and stuff", Kitia answered.

"Right, so when do you think they come?"

"Soon", she tilted here head. "I mean now". She pulled Valkyrie back and suddenly the ground exploded and Sanguine rose up from there. He was standing on the shoulder of a huge troll, who rose up from the ground too.

"I told you I would be back!" Sanguine said. The troll was huge. Five times Valkyrie's size. "Hi, little miss German", Sanguine continued.

"Hi, idiot", Kitia said. "Brought a bodyguard with you, eh?"

"Yep, I found it hard to win you, so I thought this guy would to the trick". The troll lifted its fist and hit it to the ground. Kitia jumped back and swung her hand. The shadows hit the troll, but it wasn't any use. The troll was too massive. Kitia cursed and ran troll after her. Valkyrie tried to push the air but Sanguine jumped behind her and hit her on her shoulder. She docked his next hit and kicked him on his jaw. At the same time Kitia made her shadows in spear and flung them at the troll. On hit its chest, but the troll just ripped it off and swung its fist. Kitia barely threw herself under it. Then, a gun fired and hit the troll's back. Kitia looked at the street and saw Skulduggery and Eleonora standing there. Skulduggery ran to help Valkyrie. He pushed the air sending the assassin flying. He helped Valkyrie up.

"You alright?" he asked and Valkyrie nodded. They looked how Kitia ran to them.

"What about Eleonora?" Valkyrie asked, but Kitia just grinned.

"My sister can handle this". Eleonora stood right in front of the troll. The troll hit its fist on the ground, but Eleonora didn't even jump. She lifted her arms and shadows erupted out from her bracelet. The shadows floated towards the troll, but instead of hitting the troll, the shadows went inside the troll ear, nose and eyes. The troll tried to move away, but Eleonora just clenched her fists and the troll fell dead on the ground. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stared as Eleonora flipped her hair and smiled to them.

"It's not a surprise that my sister once killed twenty vampires alone", Kitia said proudly. Suddenly, Valkyrie felt a blade on her throat and she was pulled backwards.

"Well, that was nice", Sanguine said, holding Valkyrie against himself. "You killed my bosses troll"

"Let go of Valkyrie", Skulduggery and pointed his gun at him, but Sanguine just laughed.

"You won't fire, not when I have this pretty little human shield", he said and pointed at Valkyrie. "Now, I'm going to take this lil' Darlin' to my boss. He knows what to do to her"

"No", Kitia said. Skulduggery and Eleonora turned to her. "Take me instead", she continued.

"Kitia, no!" Eleonora said, but Kitia just glared at her.

"You think my brother will reward you for Valkyrie? Take me, I'm on his killing list. He is hunting me and he will be quite happy to have me delivered to him with out no effort at all" Sanguine looked at Kitia for a while. Then he nodded.

"Well, I guess that's fair". Kitia walked to him and Sanguine released Valkyrie. He took a hold on Kitia's arm.

"Tell my brother, I will come to kill him myself!" Eleonora yelled angrily. "If he dares to hurt Kitia, he will face me personally!"

"Sure. You take care now", Sanguine said and he sunk in to the ground with Kitia. Valkyrie looked at Kitia and saw how she smiled to her. Then she disappeared.

***

"How are we going to get her back?" Valkyrie asked. She was sitting on the kitchen with Skulduggery, Eleonora, Tanith and Ghastly.

"We can't let my brother kill her", Eleonora said and put her hand on her mouth. "I should have protect her better"

"No, it's not your fault", Skulduggery said. "We just have to find her as fast as possible"

"How? We don't have any idea where she is", Tanith said.

"I think I know how", Ghastly said suddenly and pointed at the front door. Fletcher stepped in and walked to the kitchen.

"Why there's a troll carcass littering on the front yard?" he asked and then saw how everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"You are a sensitive right?" Tanith asked.

"Yes, isn't that quite obvious already?" Fletcher said looking at her.

"He can locate Kitia", Valkyrie said and everyone nodded.

"What?! Locate Kitia? You don't know where she is?" Fletcher asked.

"She was taken to her bother", Valkyrie said. "She sacrificed herself instead of me"

"Right, OK, I'm away about three hours and the place fells apart with out me", Fletcher said and sighed. "Typical"

"So, can you try to find her?" Eleonora asked.

"Sure I can give it a try. I' mostly a teleporter, but I think I have, you know, the basics of a sensitive". Fetcher thought for a moment. "I need her personal belongings. Something important to her"

"You mean like clothes?" Tanith asked.

"No, it's not enough. It has to be very important to her". They all went quiet. What could it be? Then Eleonora gasped.

"I think I have just the thing". She put her hand on her leather jacket's pocket and took out a small bag. She opened it and took out a sliver ring that had a black diamond in it. All looked at it.

"Is that—?" Valkyrie stared.

"Yes, that's Kitia's engagement ring. She gave it to me so I would take care of it", Eleonora said and looked at Fletcher. "Is this enough? It's the most important thing to Kitia in this world"

"That's perfect", Fletcher said and took it on his hand. He clenched her fist and closed his eyes. Everyone waited. Seconds felt like minutes to them. Then Fletcher spoke.

"She's in a castle", Fletcher said.

"Can you be more specific?" Skulduggery asked and Fletcher concentrated.

"It's an old castle. I can see Kitia. She is hanging on a wall, tied up"

"Is she alive?" Eleonora asked panicking.

"Yeah, she is fine"

"Where is this castle?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know. Wait, I see something. There are a lot of rooms underground. And there's some paper looking men. No wait that was the past. And a skeleton—", Fletcher opened his eye. "You were there?" he asked looking at Skulduggery.

"Years ago", Skulduggery said. Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly looked at each other.

"She is in Serpine's old castle", Skulduggery said darkly.


	8. Goodbye

Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith, Skulduggery and Eleonora were standing in front of the wall. It was the same wall Valkyrie remembered. She had gone over it, when they were rescuing Skulduggery. All four were hurried to their vehicles when Fletcher had told them where they could find Kitia. They had left Fletcher to get rid of the troll body. Judging by his face, he wasn't too happy. Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Ghastly used wind to get over the wall and Tanith just ran over it. Eleonora's shadows lifted her on the top, but then she stopped.

"Do you hear that?" she asked and they looked it to the forest. They heard how the ground rumbled. The voice was getting closer. In a second, they were standing face to face with a full grown troll. Tanith pulled out her sword and other's summoned fire balls, but Eleonora lifted her hand.

"Wait, don't kill it", she said gently. Her shadows moved out of her bracelet and surrounded the troll. Eleonora moved her hand the troll stepped forward. Eleonora touched its face tat was right in front of her. Others in the ground were ready to jump in for a rescue.

"I think he could be useful", Eleonora said and waved her hand. The shadows moved inside the troll's head but instead of dying, the troll just stood there for a while. Eleonora tiled her head smiling and then snapped her fingers and in a second the troll's eyes turned black. The troll suddenly moved its massive hand towards her. Valkyrie prepared to threw her fire ball, but then she saw how Eleonora stepped on the troll's hand and she was lifted on its shoulder. Eleonora crossed her legs and smiled.

"Well, aren't we going?" she asked.

Valkyrie was running in the forest surrounding the castle. Eleonora was sitting on the troll's shoulder and the earth shook every time the troll took a step. Valkyrie saw Tanith next to her. Her face was serious and Valkyrie was sure she remembered how years ago she had sent two cleavers in to their deaths and how they were later running away from a group of Hollow Men and barely got away. They soon came to the castle. It hadn't changed a bit. They ran inside and stopped. Last time they had been there, they had moved in the underground. But now they hadn't got a clue where to go.

"Where should we go?" Tanith asked.

"Fletcher said she was hanging on a wall", Valkyrie said gasping for air. "She can't be in the rooms Skulduggery was"

"But where she is then?" Ghastly asked.

"I have an idea", Skulduggery said and started running. Others followed him. They ran along a huge corridor and then came to an old wooden door. It was so old and fragile, that Skulduggery and Ghastly just had to run against it and it flung open. They came to a huge stone hall that Valkyrie believed was once used for a parties or something. They she saw Kitia. Her hands were tied together and the string was tied to the hook that came out of the wall, so Kitia was literally hanging on the wall. She lifted her head and Valkyrie saw the she had a black clothe as a gag over her mouth.

"Kitia!" Eleonora yelled happily but Kitia just stared at them. She tried to say something, but the gag just made her voice in a muffle. They all tried to understand what she was trying to say, when a huge troll walked behind then and blocked the exit. Kitia rolled her eyes irritated. Suddenly they heard clapping and a man with red hair and black clothes walked to them.

"Good, good, very good", he said grinning arrogantly. "You managed to find Lenore. I think I underestimated you all"

"Roderick!" Eleonora yelled.

"Ah, my dear sister. I haven't seen you in years. How is the family?" Roderick asked.

"You thousand times cursed idiot, let my sister go!"

"Oh, I' sorry but I can't do that. Not when you are not asking nicely", he said and laughed. "Skulduggery Pleasant", he continued. "It's an honor to see the famous person who killed the great general Serpine. And the girl you are keeping with you, the girl who killed the Grotesquery", Valkyrie saw how his fist clenched.

"So young girl killed the greatest monster of all time", he said and glared to them. "How the hell it's possible?"

"I'm full of surprises", Valkyrie said. Roderick looked at her and then grinned.

"My apologize for my temper. After all, we are standing in the magnificent place. The castle of great Nefarian Serpine. It think his going to be pleased when his nemesis is going to die here", he snapped his finger and a second troll joined the one troll guarding the door. "Don't think you can control these trolls, dear sister. I have secured their minds so your powers are useless!"

"You won't get away from this, Roderick", Skulduggery said.

"Oh, I think I will", he said and laughed. "What an insult is to be killed by a weak undead! Now that I'm killing my sisters, I can revenge the death of Serpine at the same time. How convenient". Tanith drew out her sword, Skulduggery took out his gun and Ghastly and Valkyrie summoned fireballs on their hands.

"_Angriff!_" Roderick shouted and the trolls shoot towards them. Ghastly threw a fireball toward the one troll and then jumped away when the troll swung its fist. Skulduggery shot the other and then pushed the air. The troll stumbled but didn't fell. Eleonora ordered her troll attack and it hit one of the trolls with amazing straight. Tanith ran on the walls and slashed her sword but missed one of the trolls hand barely. Skulduggery tried to stop the troll with shooting it, but it wasn't use. Roderick laughed.

"See, dear Lenore? Your friends are going to die. And so are you after this". Kitia looked at the fight. She prayed that they would win. Valkyrie threw fireballs and it started to have some effect on the troll. Eleonora's troll had slammed one of Roderick's trolls on the ground and slammed it's foot on it's head. The troll didn't get up and Roderick sneered. He opened his black coat and revealed his sword in tits scabbard. He drew it out and the shadows coiled around it. He swung it and a wave of shadows hit Eleonora's troll and slashed its chest. Eleonora jumped away and looked hoe the troll fell to the ground. She gathered up her shadows and was about to join the fight, when she looked at Kitia.

"Mr Pleasant!" she yelled and Skulduggery turned.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to free Kitia!" Eleonora yelled pointing at Kitia. Skulduggery looked at Ghastly and he nodded.

"We handle this", he said and pushed the air making the troll stumble. Skulduggery ran to Valkyrie and took her hand.

"Help me with this", he said. Roderick laughed, arrogantly and so certain of his victory. Then he saw Skulduggery running towards Kitia his gun ready.

"Oh, no you don't!" Roderick laughed and hit his sword to the ground and a shockwave swept the ground. Skulduggery jumped away from it and the shockwave hit the wall with an explosion.

"You really think I'm so easily fooled?" he asked laughing. Then he turned and saw Valkyrie throwing a fire ball towards Kitia. "No!" he yelled but it was too late. The fire hit the rope that was keeping Kitia on the wall and burned it. Kitia fell on the ground and stood up. She took out the gag and grinned.

"Shall we fight, brother?" Roderick glared at her and then smiled.

"I accept your challenge", and then he attacked. He swung his sword but Kitia jumped over the blade and swung her hand. Her shadows flung towards Roderick, but he sliced them with his sword. Kitia ran closer to him and hit him in his jaw. Roderick stumbled back but swung his sword creating another flying blade. Kitia docked it but it hit her arm. She screamed and blood splashed from the deep cut it had made.

"So weak and so stupid", Roderick said. "I don't know why people say it's hard to kill you?" At the same time, Tanith had finally hit the troll with her sword and cut its arm off. Ghastly pushed the air with Skulduggery and Valkyrie threw fire and Eleonora hit it with her shadows. The troll stumbled almost beaten. Skulduggery loaded his gun.

"Aim for its chest!" he yelled. Valkyrie and Ghastly summoned fireballs, Skulduggery pointed it with his gun, Eleonora gathered her shadows in a shard spear and Tanith was ready to attack.

"Now!" Skulduggery yelled and fired. Valkyrie and Ghastly threw their fireballs, Eleonora send her shadows towards it and Tanith leaped in the air and sank her blade in the troll's chest. The troll fell on the ground and didn't get up. Roderick slashed Kitia with his sword and it hit Kitia's leg. She hissed in pain. Kitia hit her brother with her shadows, but Roderick blocked them. He tried to kick her, but Kitia moved away and sent another wave of shadows to him and this time it hit him. When he jumped back up Kitia ran towards him and kicked him.

"Who are you calling weak, you coward!?" Kitia roared and hit him again. "You tried to kill my father, my sister and you killed my brother!" Roderick fell on the ground and looked at Kitia.

"Don't you think you won me", he said and spat blood. Kitia just smiled and snapped her fingers. Her shadows transformed in to dozens sharp needles.

"When these hit you, I have won", Kitia said. Roderick glared at her and then saw how Skulduggery was pointing his gun at him.

"You're under arrest for murder and attempted murder", he said. Roderick suddenly grinned.

"I see I'm loosing this battle", he said and took a hold on his sword. "But I haven't lost the war yet. _Auf Wiedersehen_ for now, my dear sister". He hit his sword to the ground and shadows surrounded him. The wind forced Kitia step back and when she looked the next time, Roderick was gone. She breather heavy and hold her injured arm. She looked at the place he had been and hit her hand to the ground.

"Shit!" she yelled. Eleonora walked to her and closed her arms around Kitia.

"It's over, Kitia", she said gently. "Calm down. His gone now". Kitia felt how she was going to cry. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"But he got away—"

"Shh… Hush, my dear sister. He won't get far, I promise to you. Juts calm down now", Eleonora whispered to her. Kitia hugged her sister. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith smiled. The battle was over and they had won.

***

Dublin airport. The departure terminal was filled with people. The sun was finally shining and the weather was warm. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood in front of the security check saying good bye to Kitia and Eleonora. The security guards were looking at Skulduggery with weary eyes because of his disguise. Skulduggery shook Eleonora's hand.

"Thank you so much, Mr Pleasant. I promise to recommend you to our friends". Skulduggery bowed.

"It was my pleasure, miss heirless", he said and Eleonora nodded.

"It's good to know our brother is not a trouble to us anymore"

"What he caught?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes and now he's on his way to the Russian prison. If you aren't Vengeous, you can't escape there", Eleonora took her bag. "Kitia, we must go now. There's so mush to do before your wedding. We must get your dress and the church. And I haven't talked to the florist yes. And are you talked to your fiancée at all. Does he—"

"I called him and he said his mother had started the preparations already. Don't worry", Kitia said and winked to her. Eleonora sighed and walked to the security check.

"I have no idea how I could thank you two", Kitia said when her sister was gone.

"You have thanked enough", Skulduggery said and shook her hand. "Safe flight Kitia. And congratulations for your upcoming wedding"

"Thank you, Skulduggery", Kitia said looking at her engagement ring on her finger. "I can finally wear this. My sister is stressing more than I am"

"Oh? I though a bride should panic the most", Skulduggery said and laughed.

"I love my fiancée", Kitia said. "And he loves me. That is enough for us. God, I miss him so much" Valkyrie hugged her.

"Promise me your e-mail me as soon as you get married", Valkyrie said.

"I promise", Kitia said. "I'll send you pictures too"

"Thanks! I'm going to miss you", Valkyrie said and Kitia laughed.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. But I will come visit you, I promise"

"_Auf Kita__! _I just made up hundred and seven things to do before the wedding!" they heard Eleonora yelling at the security point. Kitia sighed swung her bag on her shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to meet you", she said and ran to her sister. Then she turned to them the last time. "_Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde_", she yelled and waved her hand. Valkyrie waved her hand and then followed Skulduggery back to the Bentley. When they were inside, Valkyrie sighed.

"Well that was an adventure", she said.

"And more is coming. A serial killer has escaped from the gaol and we have to catch him", Skulduggery said and put the Bentley on gear.

"What? No, I need a vocation now", Valkyrie said and Skulduggery turned her head to her slowly.

"You just recently said that you want some excitement" Skulduggery asked.

"Well, now I don't want anymore excitement. Now I want a vocation", Valkyrie insisted

"You don't have any logic at all, Valkyrien Cain", Skulduggery said frustrated.

"Yes I do, but you are just too stupid to understand my brilliant mind"

"No, I'm the brilliant one here. You just have a lack of logic. And I though you would be a great detective

"What?! It was your job to teach me! So, in a way you have failed"

"It isn't my fault if my student is born with out the ability of logistic thinking"

"Now, you listen to me, you old relic! I—". And that argue continued all the way to Haggard.


	9. Happy Birthday

"Where are we going, Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting in the Bentley and driving somewhere.

"It's a surprise", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie could heard the grin in his voice. She sighed and leaned back. Three weeks ago Kitia and Eleonora had left back to Berlin. Valkyrie had got an e-mail from Kitia later, where she told that she had got married. Today had been Valkyrie's 18th birthday and she had spent the day with her relatives. It wasn't too nice thing to see Beryl and Fergus and the Toxic Twins again. When she was sorting out her presents, Skulduggery had knocked on her room's window and dragger her to somewhere.

"Come on, Skul. Just tell me already", she whined but Skulduggery was just humming The Girl From Ipanema and Valkyrie had give up. They arrived in Gordon's house or now it was officially Valkyrie's. They got out.

"What are we doing here?" Valkyrie asked but Skulduggery beaconed to her to open the front door. She did so and stepped in to the hallway. It was dark inside. Skulduggery pushed Valkyrie in to the living room and switched the lights on. It the same moment Valkyrie herd a loud: Surprise! She laughed when she saw Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher, Kenspeckle and China in the living room.

"What?" she asked still laughing.

"We thought you would like to spent the last minutes of your birthday with us", Skulduggery said.

"Happy birthday Val!" Tanith yelled smiling.

"Eighteen, not bad age", Fletcher grinned and so did Valkyrie. The night passed nicely. Everyone laughed and told stories and drank. When Valkyrie was walking in to the kitchen, Skulduggery stopped her.

"Valkyrie, could you come with me?" he asked and Valkyrie nodded. They walked upstairs and in to the balcony. It was beautiful night. Stars were shining and the half moon had risen up in the sky. Valkyrie leaned on the railing breathed in the fresh night air. Skulduggery walked next to her.

"So what's up?" Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery gave her a small box.

"I wanted to give you that privately", he mumbled and turned to look the sky. Valkyrie opened the box and took out a silver pendant. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Skulduggery in it.

"You can change the picture if you want", Skulduggery said. "Or if you don't like it I could—", but he stopped talking when Valkyrie gave him a fast kiss on his cheekbone.

"Thank you, Skulduggery, it's beautiful", she whispered. Skulduggery laughed embraced and then sighed.

"Glad you like it". Valkyrie rested her head on his shoulder and they both watched the night sky.

**THE END!!!! I can't believe I wrote a whole fanfic… OK, it's the ultimate R&R time people. Tell me what you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic and also thank you for all who reviewed this!**

**And to all fanfic writers, keep writing your own stories, because I love to read them**

**See you soon!!!**


End file.
